


Come on with the rain, I've a smile on my face

by Iggysassou



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Calm Down Erik, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in a Wheelchair, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggysassou/pseuds/Iggysassou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is at a bus stop, pissed at the bus company and very late for his ophthalmologist appointment when he encounters a very attractive man in a wheelchair. He thinks nothing of it until the man decides to wait for the bus under the rain, <i>outside</i> the bus shelter, and he comes to realise prejudices come in many forms and gets even more angry at the world. </p><p>Charles is utterly charmed by this man who cares so deeply about his well-being and would go to such length to help him get on the bus despite having only met him.</p><p>Needless to say they fall in love. </p><p>Aka: Erik is pissed at the bus driver for not letting the attractive young man in when there is more than enough space for him. The rain is not helping his mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on with the rain, I've a smile on my face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paramecie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paramecie/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授权翻译]Come on with the rain, I've a smile on my face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481703) by [Shame_i_translate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate)



> This is based on something I witnessed today and pissed me off. I understand bus regulations, I understand why they are implemented, but if a bus driver can accept 10 non-folded strollers at peak-hours, I'm sure they can accept three wheelchairs at off-peak hours in a mostly empty bus?

Erik glanced at his phone and settled back on the bench angrily. Goddamn bus was late again. It was just his luck that the previous driver had decided to ignore him and drive by the stop because Erik had not been standing outside the bus shelter _because it was_ _pouring_ and he certainly did not want to get soaked to the bones. What kind of driver ignored a passenger anyway? Especially when no other bus line stopped there and therefore said passenger was obviously getting on _their_ bus.

Erik looked up at the road when he felt a large vehicular approach, hoping to see the bus, and scowled to find a truck instead. Great. Just great. He was going to be late for his appointment with the ophthalmologist. Never mind that it had taken him a month to get this appointment. Shaking his head angrily, Erik grabbed his phone to call them but his attention was diverted when a young man in a wheelchair stopped next him. He seemed to be having a tough time looking at the timetable and Erik scowled. Whoever had designed this bus stop had clearly not thought about disabled people. The timetables were pinned too high for the man to see, the only thing he could access being a map of the bus lines.

“The bus is supposed to be here in two minutes.” Erik informed him as pleasantly as he could, trying to keep his irritation out of his voice.

The young man turned his head to look at him and Erik momentarily forgot how to breathe. He was gorgeous. His eyes were absolutely stunning, bright baby blue and joyful, looking at him like he had just said something wonderful. Erik wanted to drown in them. Then he noticed his smile, which was by far the most charming smile he had ever seen, and Erik had to look away before he said anything embarrassing.

“Ah, yes, thank you for your help! I thought the city was better equipped for disabled people but they are probably not up to date yet.”

Oh great, he had a sexy British accent as well. This man was adorable and much to Erik’s surprise, his voice held no resentment. He might as well be commenting on the rain. The bus stop’s design clearly was an inconvenience but he did not seem angered by it in any way. Erik looked back at him in confusion but the man had turned around and was looking at something outside, on the left of the shelter, with a pondering expression. Was he seriously considering going out under the rain?? Erik knew British people were used to the rain, but surely he had some sense of self-preservation?

As if to answer him, the man took a deep breath then rolled out of the shelter, stopping a feet or two away from it. With absolutely no protection whatsoever from the heavy rain besides his coat. Erik stared, dumbfounded, then scrambled to his feet as he opened his umbrella and joined him.

“What the fuck are you doing?! The bus will stop, no need to get all wet.” He grumbled as he bent down so that the other man would be under the umbrella and fully sheltered from the rain. Erik himself was not protected from the rain in any way, but he couldn’t find himself to care about the cold rain dripping inside his shirt when the man’s face turned a pretty shade of pink.

“Oh, no, don’t worry about me!” He apologised, looking embarrassed as he tried to push the umbrella up so that Erik could stand under it as well. “It’s my fault really, I should have packed an umbrella with me when I left my flat but I didn’t expect rain.”

Erik huffed in reaction and forcefully put the umbrella in his hands. “Keep it, I’m fine. Although we would both be better if we went back under the bus shelter.” He added grumpily as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “As I said, the bus will stop, we don’t need to stand-“ _Very_ s _mooth Erik_ , he thought to himself with a mental wince. “I-I mean _stay_ in the rain. I would have waved at it.”

Much to his relief, the man laughed at his choice of words then glanced down at the ground hesitantly.

“You’re probably right, but… well, I’ve been told to wait for buses on the disabled mark, so that the bus drivers would know I need to use the ramp. They sometimes don’t notice I’m there and then they… Let’s just say it slows everyone down and I want to make their work easier in any way I can.” He explained with a soft smile. This man definitely was too kind for this world.

Following his gaze, Erik noticed for the first time since he had moved in the neighbourhood that there was a sign of a man in a wheelchair painted on the ground in front of them. Oh. He had never realised there was a spot for disabled people to wait at. Now that he thought about it, it looked like it was where the middle doors of buses opened, probably so that people with strollers or wheelchairs could easily access the space designed to welcome them. He frowned. The spot was not sheltered in any way. Whoever had designed those bus stops clearly had not thought them through.

“Nice of them to think about putting those, but it would have been even better with a shelter. Didn’t they think about the fact that you might have to wait in the rain? Not to mention that it’s dangerous for your health.” Erik replied angrily. The man did not seem to mind all that much, in fact he was smiling at him with amusement and curiosity, but this small discovery was fuelling Erik’s earlier anger at the bus company and the world.

“Well, I’m sure they are trying the best they can, this is a good start.”

The reply came gently. Erik opened his mouth to scowl at the young man but the bus chose that moment to finally arrive, much to his relief. Leaving his umbrella with the man, Erik raised an arm above his head to block the rain and ran to the front door to warn the bus driver about his disabled acquaintance. He expected a comprehensive nod but the driver was shaking his head at him.

“Tell your friend I can’t take him, I already have two disabled people in here.”

That got Erik to freeze for a second then he scowled at the driver as he took one step inside the bus, outraged.

“What do you mean you can’t take him?! It’s pouring outside and there’s plenty of space on the bus!”

“I mean _I can’t take him_. It’s against regulations, I’m only allowed to have two people in wheelchairs, with him that would make three. I don’t have enough space. Sorry but you’ll have to wait for the next bus.”

This driver was getting on his nerves and combined with his overall irritation, Erik currently wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face. What kind of asshole denied access to a disabled man when the rain was pouring and clearly there _was_ enough space in his bus for him? Erik glanced at the young man and found him looking back at him in confusion and maybe a bit of pain.

Erik would get him on that bus.

“Bullshit. You have plenty of space at the very back of your bus so open the goddamn doors and let him in.”

“Oh my god, there are other buses! And even if I could take him, the only ramp is under the middle doors so he won’t be able to get in through the back doors. I’m sorry, but he is not getting on this bus, now you’re either in or you’re out but I’m on a tight schedule here.”

Now Erik was really pissed. He didn’t know why he cared that much, he didn’t know the man after all, didn’t even know his name, but he liked him and fuck it if Erik let this discrimination go unnoticed. People should not be treated differently because of their appearance, abilities or disabilities. Glowering at the man, Erik stepped out of the bus and used his powers to keep it in place.

“Well, no. I’m not letting your bus go until you open the back doors so hurry up. I’ll get him inside myself since you won’t even help.” He spat back. The driver held his gaze for a moment, clearly about to tell him off, but the other passengers started complaining and insisting on letting the young man in so he caved in eventually.

With a pleased smirk, Erik watched the driver open the back doors for him. “Thank you so much for your kindness.” He said sardonically before going back to the young man, a tensed smile on his lips. “Sorry about that, do you mind if I help you get in through the back doors? There’s supposedly no space in the middle section of the bus but there is plenty at the back.”

The young man looked up at him with so much admiration and gratefulness in his eyes, Erik felt lightheaded for a second, as if he had projected his feelings at him. Well, now that he thought about it, it _had_ felt like a rush of foreign emotions had swiped through his mind. Erik knew a few telepaths, he could recognise a telepathic communication when he had one. Looking at the man with wonder, Erik forced himself to keep his questions for later. They could talk on the bus, for now, they really had to get inside. Using his powers, Erik lifted the young man’s wheelchair and carefully placed him inside before he released his hold on the bus, dimly aware of the surprised and uneasy looks he got from the other passengers after such a blatant display of his powers. Hopefully no one would report him, he _had_ been helping someone here.

_Don’t worry, no one will report you. I’ll make sure of that._

The gentle voice startled Erik and he looked around him nervously until the young man caught his attention by placing a warm hand over his, an apologetic if slightly amused smile on his lips.

“Sorry, I should have given you some kind of warning, I did not mean to startle you.”

“So you really are a telepath!”

The man smiled a little more and nodded as he held out his hand.

“Yes. Hi, my name is Charles Xavier. I really appreciate your help here, you didn’t have to do that.”

Erik stared at him, incredibly happy to finally know his name, and smiled back at him as he settled on a seat next to him. “Erik Lehnsherr.” He replied, shaking his hand, the touch almost electrifying. “And you don’t have to thank me, you shouldn’t have to fight to get inside a bus.”

Charles chuckled lightly and leant forward, his tone slightly flirtatious now. “Ah yes, you’re right of course, but then again, I wouldn’t have gotten the chance to see you using your powers. You have an incredible mutation, Erik, I’d love to learn more about you over a cup of coffee someday.” _Maybe now? We’re both too late for our appointments anyway._

Erik paused at Charles’ suggestion, amused by his boldness, then smiled back at him with a nod, thrilled by the prospect of spending more time with him. “I think I’d like that too, you don’t meet a cute telepath every day. And I think I know just the place where we could go.”

The beautiful smile he got in return definitely was worth missing his bus, standing in the rain, fighting with a bus driver, and missing a long-awaited appointment. He could always get another one. For now, he was going on a much more interesting date.  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Do let me know if there are mistakes I missed, I haven't got the time to have it beta'd yet and I'm not a native English speakers so I might have missed a few things.
> 
> Title shamelessly taken from 'Dancing in the Rain' because I love that song and it fits terribly well.
> 
> Also, I have absolutely no idea what buses look like in the US! But here in my town you can come in/out through three doors: front, middle (where you have a space for strollers, bicycles and disabled people in wheelchairs) and rear. Where you also have more space for those mentioned previously.


End file.
